Amor Verdadero
by Karo113
Summary: Ikuto esta malhumorado por un incidente que ocurrió entre él y cierta pelirosa. ¿Podrá ella solucionarlo y decirle sus verdaderos sentimientos? Dejen Reviews!


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Shugo Chara! no me pertenecen (Es una lastima porque sino ya me hubiera robado a Ikuto para mi xD) solo los tomo prestados para que podamos divertirnos un rato ^^**

**Ojala que les guste mi historia y por favor dejenme Reviews que me ponen contenta n__n muchisimas gracias a todas las personas que me dejaron reviews en mis otros fic. **

**Y sin mas que decir.... disfruten de mi fic! Amuto Forever xD  
**

**Amor Verdadero**

Se encontraba sentado en la azotea del Edificio de Easter en compañía de su pequeño chara, ambos mirando el negro y estrellado cielo sin decir ni una palabra. Hasta que el pequeño guardián del muchacho decidió romper el silencio.

-Ikuto, estoy aburrido-nya~- Alego volando de un lado para el otro, con una mueca de molestia en su rostro- Juguemos-nya~

-No tengo ganas Yoru- Contesto fríamente el peliazul- Ve tú

Sin decir nada más el pequeño chara neko salió volando en búsqueda de sus amigos los gatos callejeros dejando solo a su amo, quien hace unos días atrás se encontraba de malhumor, cosa que preocupaba a Yoru.

-_"¿Qué le pasará a Ikuto? ¿Será que esta así por lo que paso hace tres días?"-_ Pensaba Yoru ansioso-

~ Tres Días Atras~

Era domingo así que Amu decidió salir a comprar en compañía de sus charas, Miraban las tiendas de ropas, puestos de comidas y tiendas de adornos. Luego de caminar un largo rato y comprar todo lo que necesitaba, la muchacha se sentía cansada así que decidió ir al parque para sentarse y descansar un rato.

-ahh que cansancio- Dijo mientras suspiraba y se sentaba en uno de los bancos del lugar-

-Pero ¡Caminar te ayuda para hacer ejercicio Amu-chan!- Animaba enérgicamente su chara rosada con sus pequeños pompones-

- Es cierto, además si no hubiéramos caminado, no podrías haberte comprado ese vestido que te gusto tanto- Agregó Miki-

-Tienes razón pero…- La panza de la pelirosa gruño-

-Parece que tienes hambre Amu-chan- Dijo su chara verde sonriente- Ve a ese puesto a comprar Taiyakis-desu-

-Buena idea Su, ¿Ustedes también quieren uno chicas?-

-Si- respondieron las tres juntas

Amu se dirigió al puesto y mientras compraba alguien la abrazo por detrás recargándose en su espalda.

-¿No vas a comprarme uno a mi?-Dijo en tono sensual, suspirándole al oído-

-¡¡I-ikuto!!- Gritó con su rostro totalmente sonrojado por la cercanía del chico-

Se separó de ella dándole un poco de espacio, Amu aún estaba totalmente sonrojada, siempre que Ikuto se acercaba a ella sentía que su corazón estaba a punto de estallar.

-Yo, Amu-

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó en tono molesto aún nerviosa-

-Betsuni (nada)

-Suspira- Siempre eres así, te apareces donde yo estoy y nunca dices nada, ¡Es molesto!

Lentamente el chico neko se fue acercando hasta ella, quedando justo enfrente, la miró firmemente a los ojos, pero ella bajo su mirada avergonzada.

-¿Por qué es molesto? ¿Acaso quieres saber más cosas sobre mi Amu?- Dijo en tono burlón-

-Cállate, siempre me molestas. Dijo con el seño fruncido-

Ikuto rió divertido, realmente molestar a la pequeña Amu era algo que le encantaba hacer, ver sus mofletes hincados y sus mejillas sonrojadas era de lo más entretenido.

En ese instante el estomago de la pelirosa volvió a gruñir, esta vez más fuerte que antes haciendo que su cara se tiñera de rojo por culpa de la vergüenza.

-Será mejor que comas

Ambos en compañía de sus guardianes se sentaron a comer los Taiyakis

-Itadakimasu- Dijeron las pequeñas charas de Amu

-Itadaku-nya~ - agregó Yoru contento-

Mientras comían Amu se mancho las comisuras de sus labios, sin importarle demasiado continuó degustando su taiyaki, al notarlo el neko sonrió divertido.

-Tienes Chocolate en la cara

-¿Donde? ¿Donde?- Preguntó nerviosa.

-Aquí- Decía mientras lamía las comisuras de la chica delicadamente-

-¿Q-que haces?- Decía alarmada mientras trataba de apartar al chico.

El peliazul ignoro la pregunta de Amu y continuó lamiendo sus labios, el sabor a chocolate de ellos era delicioso, Clavó sus ojos zafiro en los ojos de la pelirosa mirándola seriamente, Amu no podía moverse estaba completamente paralizada por esa mirada tan penetrante y sexy, su corazón comenzó a latir desbocadamente, tanto que tuvo que cerrar sus ojos y suspirar. Ikuto aprovecho esto para colocar sus labios en los de la chica dándole un dulce pero apasionado beso.

Cuando se separaron por falta de aire Amu le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara

-¡Eres un idiota! ¡Como me besas así! ¡No quiero saber nada más de ti!

Y salió corriendo junto a Ran, Miki y Su. Desde ese acontecimiento Ikuto había estado malhumorado y parecía como ausente, se la pasaba sentado en la terraza de Easter mirando el cielo.

El peliazul se encontraba en el parque tocando una triste melodía con su violin, hasta que sintió una presencia cercana a él.

-Ikuto- Dijo Amu saliendo de unos matorrales-

-Amu-

-Yo…. Lo siento, no debí pegarte, es solo que me tomo tan de sorpresa ese beso… y estaba tan asustada que reaccioné así.

-No importa.

-¡Si que importa! ¡Porque yo… yo…!-Las palabras no salían de su boca, estaba demasiado nerviosa y arrepentida por lo que había hecho.

-Tú… ¿Qué?

-Yo… yo… - su rostro estaba sonrojado y movía nerviosamente sus manos en un intento de calmarse-

Ikuto sonrió de medio lado, se acercó a ella, la tomo entre sus brazos y la beso esta vez siendo correspondido por ella.

-Me gustas- Dijo finalmente la pelirosa-

-Lo se- Dijo sonriente para luego besarla nuevamente-

Ran, Miki, Su y Yoru se encontraban escondidos en unos arbustos observando la linda escena

-¡Bien por Amu-chan!-Decía feliz Ran

-¡Si! Y ahora me toca a mi- Dijo Miki con sus ojos en forma de corazoncitos abalanzándose sobre Yoru-

-¿Nani? ¡Espera!- Gritaba Yoru tratando de safarze del abrazo de la chara azul, aunque tenía su rostro sonrojado.-

-¡Que lindo es el amor- desu!- agrego riendo Su-

**Fin**


End file.
